On that Day
by Readinglover98
Summary: When Rose and Scorpius go to Hogsmeade one day with a couple of friends. They get into a fight that neither of them can take back. ONESHOT!


I have to recognize LillyMay77 for giving me the idea for this one shot. She wanted to see more about the fight from Chapter 6 of Their Love Story. Which you should check out if you haven't already! I hope you guys enjoy this! Please review. Thanks!

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns everything you recognize

On that Day

When Rose Weasley woke up that morning she knew it was going to be a bad day. Her fights with Scorpius got worse every day and now she couldn't even stand to look at him. Her crush on him has gotten bigger and bigger every day. Now it seemed that every little thing that he did made her love him even more. She yawned loudly, stretching her arms and sat up. Today was a Hogsmeade day. She needed to get ready if she was going to meet Al, Emily (Al's newest girlfriend), and unfortunately Scorpius. As she went through the day she started to wonder if she should just get over her fear and tell Scorpius how she felt. That way her day had a 50 % chance of improving. She should have known there was no chance of that.

Rose knew there was no more time to procrastinate and started to make her way down to the Great Hall. The three were already down there waiting for her.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late." Rose said when she walked down the stairs. She avoided looking at Scorpius for as long as possible.

"Its fine," Albus replied, taking Emily's hand and walking out the door. Rose followed them with Scorpius right beside her. When she finally looked up at his beautiful face, she found him staring at her. Quickly, they both looked away. _Well that was awkward. _Rose thought.

As soon as the quartet reached the village, Emily and Albus left them to go check out the newest addition to WWW. So Scorpius and Rose stood there in silence. Finally, Scorpius couldn't take it. He said,

"Why don't you ever talk to me anymore Rosie?" Rose froze up when she heard those words. She obviously knew she couldn't tell Scorpius the truth so instead she did the only thing she could think of at the moment, to fight with him.

"Well, am I required to talk to you? Is it now a law?" Scorpius looked taken back. He knew something had been going on with Rose but he didn't know why. He didn't think he'd been doing anything to upset his best friend.

"Why are you acting like this? I don't get what I did wrong!" He replied.

"I'm not acting like anything! You're the one who always fights with me." Rose said, her voice rising dangerously. She didn't even know why she was doing this. She just couldn't deal with the fact that she was in love with her best friend. By now a crowd was forming around the screaming duo.

"We're fighting over nothing! You are just a selfish brat who won't let her BEST FRIEND know what the hell is wrong with her!" Scorpius said. He didn't know why he was saying these things. It seemed like he doesn't know how to act around Rose any more. He couldn't get rid of these "more than friends" feelings about her.

Rose had to take a step back away from Scor. She couldn't believe he said that.

"Well I'm not the one who has a new girlfriend every week!" Rose knew she would never be able to take that back. Scorpius hadn't been able to confide in anyone except Rose about the real reason for his girlfriends. He didn't let people in very easily; Rose and Al were the two exceptions. No one knew about his parents relationship issues. That was the last straw.

"Well if you feel that way then-then maybe we can't be friends!" Scorpius said while walking away from the scene and the crowd. Rose couldn't believe what was happening. She yelled,

"FINE, I DON'T CARE ABOUT OUR FRIENDSHIP ANYWAYS!" Rose knew she had to leave and find Albus or Hugo soon before she broke down in tears. Scorpius stopped dead in his tracks.

"You really are still that stuck-up girl from first year." He said quietly while still getting his point across.

Both Rose and Scorpius decided they had nothing else to say to the other. Disgusted by Rose's behavior Scorpius started to head back to the school. Rose on the other hand ran away to find Emily and Albus. The pair knew they wouldn't be talking for a long time.


End file.
